Last kiss goodbye
by cakira
Summary: It's Loki's birthday, and his wife Aries has worked on it for months. Aries loves Loki, but how does he feel about her? and what happens when Virgo shows up and confesses her love?


**My first fanfiction! It's a lokiXvirgo (fairy tail) fanfic. **

**I hope that you like it, and I want to apologize if you find any mistakes. Enjoy 3**

* * *

Virgo just got back to the Spirit world, after helping her master Lucy, all she wanted now, was to sleep so she could recover. Sadly that wouldn´t be possible, since it were Loki the Lions birthday, everyone had worked on it for months. Aries didn´t really give anyone a choice, she wanted her husbands birthday to be the best birthday he´d ever had. Virgo liked Loki, they´d always been great friends, the problem was his wife, Aries. Loki was forced to marry her, because of their former owner Karin, everyone said Aries needed someone who could make her feel safe so she could be herself again, Loki was the only one they could think of. That´s how Loki got married, and he can´t get divorced thanks to the spirit world´s rules, whe two spirits are married nothing can break the bonds they´ve made. There´s only one way to break the bond, infidelity, but who would do that? Specially not Loki! He hated the thought of being married, especially with Aries, but he couldn´t cheat on her! And with who?

When Virgo got home, she found a dress on her bed, Aries even chose peoples clothes!

"If she tries to pair me up with Cancer, I´ll be the one who get them divorced" muttered Virgo as she wore the dress Aries choose for her. A short, girly, purple tulle dress, it was quite beautiful, but it didn´t look good at Virgo, her pink hair ruined it, but she also knew that Aries would kill her if she didn´t show up in the dress she choose… Everyone was right, when Aries and Loki got married, Aries became herself again, but everyone had forgotten that she were a dominating bitch, who could be quite scary if you made her mad.

The only thing Virgo could do was to dye her hair purple… Where´s Cancer when you need him?

Suddenly the door bell rang, Virgo went down and opened the door, guess who stood outside, Cancer… in a suit.

"Good evening Virgo, Aries said I should go to the party with you" Virgo was stunned, Aries actually told Cancer to go with her… that bitch…. but Virgo actually needed Cancer.

"Hi Cancer, I´m not ready yet.. I actually need your help cutie" a little compliment always helps if you want things done, Virgo also tried to smile, just like Aries smile when she want Loki to do something for her.

"You need my help?" Cancer looked at Virgo, wondering if she´ve gone mad.

"yes, could you please dye my hair purple?" Virgo almost started laughing when Cancer dropped his sunglasses, he knew she´d gone mad.

"Purple… but what´s wrong with your beautiful pink hair?" He think my hair is beautiful? Virgo blushed softly.

"It´s because Aries got me this purple dress for Loki´s birthday, but a purple dress and my pink hair wont get along, so please Cancer, please?" Cancer took on his sunglasses.

"Well, if it´s important to you, and I can´t go if my date doesn´t look good, that would be embarresing" Cancer send her a teasing smile, as they went to her room.

"I knew it, it was just an excuse to get me in your bedroom" Cancer laughed and sat on Virgo´s bed.

"Can we just get it done so we can go to the party? Virgo glared at him, trying not to laugh at Cancers jokes.

"As you wish, Princess" Cancer were in a playful mood today, maybe this night wouldn´t be that bad.

Ten minutes later, Virgo´s lovely pink hair, was purple and shiny, she looked amazing in the beautiful dress, and Cancer didn´t look that bad either in his suit.

The party was held in the spirit kings palace, Aries had been asking him for weeks before he´d gotten so tired of her that he had to say yes. Everything was so beautiful. The garden was filled with red roses and candels, apple trees, pumpkins and much more, it looked like something from a fairy tail. Inside were even more amazing, everything was white, white walls with paintings of all spirits, and under each painting there were a chair, each spirit had to sit under their own painting. They were white roses and candles on the tables, everyone was dressed in beautiful clothes (which Aries had choose of course) dancing slowly, and in the back of the room there were two thrones, one for Loki and one for Aries, Aries sat at the biggest throne, which were covered in roses and ribbons.

Virgo had to say that Aries looked beautiful in her long white dress with pink ribbons, as she sat there, like a queen drinking her wine, chatting with some of the more powerful spirits. Loki, looked bored, he just sat and looked at Aries while drinking wine. Virgo felt sorry for him, married to a woman he´d never been in love with, he didn´t get a choice, the king told him to. Virgo forgot all about Cancer and walked up to him, he saw her comming and started smiling.

"Happy Birthday Loki" Virgo gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"I´m so glad you could come Virgo" whispered he, "Let´s take a walk"

A walk? Shouldn´t he be with Aries, it´s his party after all…. it´s his party, he can do whatever he want.

Loki took a glass of white wine, and gave it to her. "I know you prefer white wine instead of red wine" Virgo took af sip of the sweet drink, she´d never really been drinking before, she had a glass at Loki´s wedding three years ago, that were her first time drinking, and she haven´t been drinking since. They stopped at a big pound in the backyard, Loki´s eyes were dim.

"Is everything alright Loki? Virgo asked, normally Loki wasn´t like this, he used to be happy and teasing her, asking her if she were going to do anything about her title, Virgo the Virgin.

Loki took a deep breath, "I´m just tired of being married, she isn´t my type at all, and this party, it´s just too much." Loki started taking off his blazer.

Virgo didn´t know what to say and just looked at the water in the pound. She turned to him, and gazed into his deep brown eyes, before she could stop herself she whispered three words she would never forget.

"Then leave her"

Loki couldn´t believe his own ears.

"you want me to leave Aries? Virgo, no matter how much I want to I cant, you know that!"

"why can't you? You should do it if you want to" Virgo whispered and looked down at her feet.

"you know the rules, if you want to get divorced, one of the spirits in the relationship has to cheat on the other spirit!" He emptied his glass, and cupped her face so she looked him in the eyes.

All of a sudden, he pulled her closer, into a sweet kiss. Virgo didn't know what she was doing, but she knew what she wanted, him, she loved him.

The kiss got wilder and he had his hands on her.

"LOKI!" Someone shouted his name, and they both turned their heads, only to see Aries and and all pf the other spirits in the spirit wolrd.

The took a step away from each other, and Aries ran to him, Virgo saw her tears and she was starting to regret.

Have she made big mistake? Loki didn't love Aries! So it was a good thing!

"L-Loki" Aries whispered and looked up at her former husband.

"Yes?" he replied without looking at her, his eyes were empty.

"why? Why did you let her kiss you? you do love me right?"

Loki took a deep sigh, and looked her in the eyes. "Aries… I'm sorry, I have never loved you…. I'm sorry, my heart belongs to someone else…"

Virgo´s heart skipped a beat as he said the words. Was he going to say her name?

"my heart belongs to Karin"

Aries took a step back as Virgo's world fell apart…. Karin… his former owner… the woman who tried to kill Aries… The woman who had hurt Loki… Virgo had never never met her, but she hated her.

All of a sudden Aries fell to the ground, Loki's confession have been too much for her, all the memories came back.

Virgo wanted to run to her, but she was stunned, everyone was, no one moved.

Loki sighted and walked away as it started to rain, Virgo wanted to follow him, tell him that everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't.

It was over, she gave up, laid her key on the ground and started to vanish, maybe the next Virgin would be better.


End file.
